Caught and innocent
by KyroPlasma
Summary: Lux tries to save her team on the battle field, but can she save her own hidden secrets? This story contains Yuri/Bondage. Criticism welcomed. Enjoy! [Zyra x Lux]


Caught and innocent

(Zyra x Lux)

(A/N)_Hello everyone! My apologies for the lack of updates. It just gets crazy over holidays, but anyways here is another one. I'm still takeing suggestions for pairings so please pm me with your ideas. _Disclaimer: _This story contains aggressive actions and rape. Read at your own discretion._

Lux ran through the river the enemy was all dead except for one member. She was trying to ward the area before re-spawns occur. Lux was running as fast as she could. She was out of breath but she knew that if she stopped now her team might suffer from a gank that could result in the game being lost. As she ran past the bush her leg got caught on something. She fell face first onto the ground causing her to drop her weapon and wards. She turned around to see that a vine had ensnared her leg. She kicked her foot trying to free it from the plant. She managed to get it free, but only to be grabbed again by another vine. "What is this?" Lux thought as she struggled to free her foot. Quietly and quickly more vines started surrounding the fallen lux. She opened her mouth trying to scream but a vine shot itself straight into her mouth it muffled the sound. Almost choking Lux tried to spit out the vine. It finally dislodged itself from her mouth. Lux was kicking furiously trying to fight off the vines that were quickly surrounding her. The vines finally were able to pin down Lux they held each of her legs and her arms. She was totally immobilized. The vines slowly started lifting her up into the air. Lux looked around in panic. She tried to scream, but once again a vine snuck its way into her mouth and choked her. This time the vine did not retreat out of her mouth but instead continued to move in and out of her. More vines appeared and started to rip off Lux's armour tearing her clothes off piece by piece. Lux heard foot steps. She positioned her head trying to spot the attacker, but the vines kept jerking her body. Lux closed her eyes accepting her fate. a hand stroked Lux's cheek. Lux opened her eye's and saw Zyra the plant lady standing on top of her. Lux looked at her with eye's of plead to let her go. Zyra smiled and slowly started dancing her fingers on Lux's exposed belly. The vine in Lux's mouth retreated and proceeded to finish tearing the remains of her clothes off. Lux was bare naked, suspended by vines. Zyra walked around Lux, as if examining her pray.

"Please let me go." Lux pleaded. Zyra frowned and walked over to her and whispered. "The fun has yet to began." With that Zyra gave Lux a faint kiss on the lips. Lux shocked by this, she tried squirm, but the vines held her tightly into place. "Please don't!" Lux demanded, "I can't lose it this way."

That sentence caught Zyra's attention. "Are you?" Zyra spoke but quickly stopped and smiled. She waved her hand, and a vine bursted out of the ground and slowly started crawling up Lux's thigh. "No, No." lux whimpered. As the vine crept to her inner thigh. The vine started to lightly caress Lux's pussy. She whimpered at this sensation. "Ahhh so it is true." Zyra whispered.

With a flick of a wrist more vines started to come out of the ground. Two of them found their way to Lux's breasts. They wrapped them selves around her breasts. The end of the vine started to playfully tease the nipples. Lux moaned. "STOP!" She gasped as she tried to free herself. Zyra walked over to Lux and planted her lips onto Lux's. "Your gonna enjoy this you slut." Zyra spoke as she pulled away from the kiss. Lux continued to moan. Clear liquids started seeping from her. "You're about ready." Zyra chuckled.

Another vine made its way to the rear of Lux and started poking her butt cheeks. Lux's eyes widened. "Please no, please." Lux continued to whimper. Zyra smiled, "It's time." The vine that was stroking Lux's pussy moved in between her slits and started rapidly moving in and out. Lux screamed. The vine that was behind her penetrated her anus and started viciously thrashing about. Lux was screaming for it to stop. The vines moved quicker, the vine in Lux's clit slowly became drenched as Lux was reaching her climax. Zyra walked over to Lux's suspended body and grabbed her breasts. She viciously yanked on them causing the nipples to stand totally erect. Lux couldn't take it anymore, with one last moan her body fell limp. The vine was now drenched in Lux's fluid. "There." Lux panted

"It's not over." Zyra said as she picked up Lux's head. The vine that was covered in Lux's juice moved its way up and stopped at her mouth. It made rotations around her lips covering them in the fluid. Finally it slipt into Lux's mouth nearly choking her. Lux tried to scream but with the vine in her mouth and the pleasure she was receiving from the vine penetrating her anus she just moaned. The vine that was below lux emerged and made its way in between her thighs. "Ready?" Zyra said as she motioned the vine to dive into Lux's tender and swollen pussy. Lux body tensed up, pleasure shot through her. The vine retreated out of her mouth. Zyra leaned in and pressed her lips to Lux's. She shot her tonge into Lux's mouth and explored her inside. The vine that was inside of lux removed itself and went away. It was replaced by one of Zyra's fingers. Lux glanced at Zyra. She tried to communicate a thought but was soon overwhelmed by the pleasure she was receiving. Zyra slowly started to finger lux. Moving that one finger in and out of her. It was soon accompanied by another. Her hand speed increased. Lux moaned into Zyra's mouth. She knew a second climax was coming. Zyra Put all five fingers into Lux, causing Lux to spread her legs as wide as possible. Zyra moved her whole hand into Lux's now cramped pussy rapidly and relentlessly. Finally Lux's inner walls tightened. Warm fluids washed over Zyra's hand. Lux's body now fell completely limp. Zyra moved her saturated hand to her mouth and tasted the innocent girl. "The fresher the better." Zyra whispered as she removed her lips from Lux. Zyra examined the body of the mage once more before she turned around and walked away. The vines disbanded and set Lux onto the ground. Lux slightly opened her eyes to see the blurred image of Zyra. She immediately blacked out from exhaustion.

Lux awoke, and found herself in her own bed. She sat up in a panic. Her body ached everywhere. "How did i get here?" She thought to herself. Lux quickly got ready and headed out the door. She was determined to find Zyra and have a talk about what happened. She wanted to prove to Zyra that she wasn't a slut.

Fin


End file.
